Angels and Demons?
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (Up for adoption) Zoey wasn't marked but was an angel. She was sent to earth 2,000 years ago. She knew Kalona and is sent to help him and try to bring him to light but if she cant she has to destroy him.In all of this mess she falls for one boy, as his friends and him help to bring peace back to their wrold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i don't own HON

The rain was pouring down, i couldn't see very well through it. My brother (No by blood though) had gone missing i was out looking for him. Then a dark figure ran passed my car and i lost control and slammed into a tree.

"Damn." i said

I groaned when i got out of the car. My head was throbbing blood was trickling down down my cheek.

"Zoey!" said a voice by my ear.

I spun to see who it was, but no one was there.

"Jake!" i yelled

I pulled my coat closer to me. I hate this form i always get to cold.

Then i saw it again the dark figure again and then something whisked passed my cheek and with a thud hit the tree. It then came at me and i jumped back and up the tree.

"Your going to have to be faster then that to get me." I called down to the vampire.

"how did you move that fast, your human?"

i smiled. "Well i'm not human."

He gave me a confused look.

"Zoey!"

i looked behind me.

"Jake!' i cried

Someone was behind him.

"Draco." I hissed he was holding a knife to Jake's throat

(Draco, like Kalona is a fallen immortal, though Draco is worse then Kalona)

"Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does, just as much as you and that Goddess of yours."

I then was holding my bow and arrows and pointed it at him.

(She can make things she want appear)

"Let him go!"

He smiled evily. "Okay. here you go." He said a draw the knife over his neck then took of to the skies laughing.

"Jake!" i yelled and dropped to the ground and ran to him.

i sighed out in relief he was still alive but just barely. Jake wasn't a full immortal so he wont survive a wound like this without help.

I bowed my head and rested my hand on his chest, they were glowing a white.

"Andare a casa, tornare a casa." i said then with a flash of white he was gone.

I stood up and turned to see that the vampire was still there.

"What are you?'

I crocked my head to the side and the smiled "Just a fellow Angel sent to help by your goddess."

* * *

**So what do you think? Should i keep going**

**please review. **

**thank you**

**:D :D :D :D :D **

**Andare a casa, tornare a casa= go home**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i don't own HON

I stood up and turned to see that the vampire was still there.

"What are you?'

I crocked my head to the side and the smiled "Just a fellow Angel sent to help by your goddess."

* * *

"What is your name, warrior?" i asked

"Darius."

"I am Zoey. it's a pleurae to meet you Darius."

I was going to say something when there was a yelling.

"There's an intruder!"

"You should go. i don't know what..."

"No. i'm staying." i said

Then i was surrounded, by raven mockers

"Get father it'sss her." one of them hissed

I bowed my head and just as one went to grab my arm, my wings sprung out and they jumped back.

"Back off." i snapped

"It cant be, sssshe'ssss an immortal."

I smiled.

"Well Zoey it's a surprise to see you here."

It was Kalona.

"Not really i've been here for 2,000 years."

Then there was another voice.

"Who's she?" She looked at me, "She's immortal." Then she smiled, i then knew what she was thinking.

"I knew what you are think, And i say HELL NO! I'm not going to join you."

"Darius?" called a girl "There y... Shit! It's you!" She said

This must be Aphrodite. i thought

"Let's get out of here.' i whispered to Darius ,"Do we have some where safe to go?"

He nodded "Yes, we're planing on leaving tonight."

"Perfect, go and i'll handle this then i'll find you."

"Bu..."  
"Dont worry i'll be fine."

He nodded and turned grabbed Aphrodite and ran.

"Get them!" Yelled the women by Kalona

The Raven Mockers took off to get them but i when i went after them, Kalona yelled.

"NO! DON"T! Leave them!"

They did stop and i ran, well flew off.

* * *

I found Aphrodite and Darius, along a few other people. Three other Males and three girls.

"So your vision did come true, she's the help that we're getting." Erin siad

"Yes Erin she's the help."

"Who are?" Asked the one with sandy blond hair

I looked at him and was lost in his brown eyes.

"Zoey."

"Your immortal right." Asked Jack

"Yes thats right."

"Did you come from the Otherwrold?" Damien asked

"I did but that was 2,000 yeas ago."

"How do you know Kalona?" Damien asked

"Now thats a story i'll save for later we have to get out of here."

(Yes Zoey does knew the sisters form the Benedictine Abbey and they know what she is to)

"We don't knew where to go." Erin said

I thought for a moment then smiled.

"I do, we can go to the Benedictine Abbey, i knew the sisters there."

"But thats down town how are we going to get there?" Shaunee asked

i thought for a minute.

"Do you guys have horses, because we can get there that way."

"Yes we do, we can meet at the stalls. i talk with Lenobia." Damien said

* * *

**There you go hope you like it please review.**

**Here and cheek out mt DA page and see Ryuus tattoo from A Dragon's Heart and Knight and Nova from Night Star the linnk is on my bio  
**


	3. Athur's note's

I'd like to say i might not be able to update as soon as i usally do. I just starting my freashman year so i'm going to be busy. But i'll try to update this weekend but theres no promises i have a babysissting job so i'll try and do it as soon as posible.

Thank you, Tanyaochy


	4. not a chapbut read please

I need some help i cant think of what to write next. Can any of you give me some ideas. I will give you credit for your ideas. I'd really apretionate if you would help.

Thank you, Tanyaochy


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank Bebe465 for the ideas she gave me. For this chapter is based of one of Bebe465 ideas. Thank you, i dedicate this chapter to you!

* * *

Disclaimer i dont own HON

_i thought for a minute._

_"Do you guys have horses, because we can get there that way."_

_"Yes we do, we can meet at the stalls. i talk with Lenobia." Damien said_

* * *

Zoey's P.O.V

I was heading to the stables, to meet up with everyone when i hear the terrible cawing of one of those raven mockers. Then an eery laugh rolled over my skin and i stiffened.

I looked up and in the trees was Neferet.

"Your all on your own. Not good for you at all." She smiled evilly.

I snorted "You can't kill me! I'm twice the age of Kalona and twice as strong. I knew what i'm dealing with."

"Yes well, im ten times stronger then you. I have Darkness which has no weaknesses."

"Your wrong everyone and thing has a weakness, they make up part of who you are, without them the who are you. I'll find yours and then i'll kill you."

Then i saw Darkness snaking around her and she flicked her hand out and sent it at me.

It then was wrapped around me covering me, scrapping, ripping, slicing my skin, it covered me completely tell i could see but feel nothing but pain.

I screamed.

"HELP!"

* * *

Stark's P.O.V

Something felt wrong Zoey wasn't here yet and she said she wouldn't be long. As we waited longer i had the strongest feeling that i had to find her and that something is wrong.

(If you were wondering if Stark and Stevie rae are red vampires, Yes they are. this story is based around the time of hunted.)

"Stark! What the hell is the matter with you." Aphrodite snapped

"Somethings wrong with Zoey."

"Shes a bad ass immortal, i dont think she can be hurt." Erin said

I shook my head.

"No, something is really wrong."

Then there was a scream that shattered the night.

"Who was that?" Shaunee said

"HELP!"

i then knew who it was.

"Zoey." i said and ran.

"ZOEY!" i called

I then was suffocated by a scant of blood. Then i heard a faint moan of pain and looked down and zoey was on the ground with her blood pooling around her, her face stained with her own blood, her hair fanned out behind herdripping blood. i dropped to the ground and touched her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

'Who did this to you?"

"N-n-Neferet." And then her eyes closed.

* * *

Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own hon

_I then was suffocated by a scant of blood. Then i heard a faint moan of pain and looked down and zoey was on the ground with her blood pooling around her, her face stained with her own blood, her hair fanned out behind her dripping blood. i dropped to the ground and touched her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open._

_'Who did this to you?"_

_"N-n-Neferet." And then her eyes closed._

* * *

Starks pov

I heard running feet behind and stopped when they saw Zoey and me.

"What happened?" Darius asked

"Neferet. She attacked her." i hissed through my teeth

"We need to get her help." Darius said

I nodded and lifted her body and we walked away

* * *

Zoey pov

i was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Zoey stay with us!"

"Zoey wake up."

i was drifting back to sleep when the scent of blood filled the room.

(Yes zoey does drink blood)

Then someone presses their wrist to my mouth.

"Drink zoey." Stark said

And i did, i opened my eyes to see Stark looking at me with worried brown ones and pulled away.

i smiled weakly at him.

"I'm all right now." i said weakly

"The hell you are." Aphrodite said

I narrowed my eyes.

"I've had worse, i'll heal dont worry."

"We cant get out of here now we have to wait foe you to heal." Darius said

"No." i said

"But..."

I interrupted him

"They wont suspect if i leave now it's best to do it to day."

The room was quite for a moment then everyone agreed with me.

* * *

Starks POV

We were all at the stables now zoey was leaning against me.

We had just finished talking with the horse master, we were leaving bareback in just a few moments.

"Okay everything is ready, be safe." She told us

i got on a light brown mare with Stark behind me.

"Hold on." i told him and we took of and hell broke out as the raven mockers took after us.

We were heading down the street, just as one came upon use and i quickly pulled out a knife and throw it and it hit the raven mocker in the chest and it fell to the ground with a scream.

the abbeny then was coming into view and i saw sister mary angela waiting for us as we slide to a stop and i got off.

"Sister we need help."

* * *

Hoped you liked it please review

I' am sorry for not updating i just got my computer working again, i'll try and upate the other staoies as fat as i can


End file.
